Morning, Pumpkin
by Moniter
Summary: Standard, KP plotline. Drakken invents something, and it blows up in his face. BUT WAIT! There's more! Kigo Completed.
1. Hangover

The following is a Kigo fanfic, which means some warnings are in order. There will be physical intimacy between two women. If this offends you, then please go away. If you are of an expanding mind, then by all means continue reading. If you are just some pervert looking for dirty stories... Well then, join the club.

I do not own Kim Possible, or any related characters. I also do not own a 1997 Chevy Impala, but that is completely irrelevant.

Chapter 1: Hangover

"Shego!" Dr Drakken ran about his lair, looking for his assistant. The one time he invents a truly spectacular device and she doesn't even have the decency to see him do it. "Shego! Get down here! Come see what I made!"

Sitting in her room, Shego rolled her eyes. If Drakken made something it usually fell under the category of "Mess", "Fire" or "Horrible-mistake-please-help-me". Shego left her room, walked downstairs and replied to her befuddled employer.

"What have you done now, oh great and powerful Oz? Thrill me with your scientific acumen."

"Oh, ha ha. I'll have you know that my latest invention is foolproof. It involves no explosions, sticky goo or painful orange blotches. By the way, again, really sorry about that." The last sentence he added after a irritated glare from Shego.

She sighed and replied, "Alright what has the good doctor done this time?"

Smiling proudly, Drakken produced a small clear phial filled containing an equally clear liquid. "This, my sarcastic sidekick, is my latest and greatest invention. Using this we, by which I mean you, can slip past any number of armed guards, and steal anything. This removes the human element from security."

"Well, what is it?"

With an unnecessarily grand flourish (showboating), he exclaimed "Alcohol! Specifically, it is condensed, pressurized Ethanol. Easily available and quickly processed, it can be used to render numerous guards too drunk to fight, or cause them to pass out. If needs be, it can even be lethal. I don't suppose we'll need to go that far, though. I certainly don't need any murder charges."

Shego was impressed. This was (dare I say it?) a really good idea. Getting the opposition blitzed sounded silly, but if it worked she wouldn't need to waste time fighting her way through any dangerous situations. Galling as it was, Shego began to offer Drakken a sincere compliment, but as luck would have it, the wall behind her blew up.

We have all seen enough heroic entrances to find them redundant. I will let you imagine a suitable ingress for Kim and Ron. Have you got it? Good, then let us jump straight to the physical altercations (wrestling). As usual, Ron is swinging at Drakken, while Shego pairs off with Kim. And...go.

"Give it up, Shego."

"Oh, Princess. Not that old cliché. If I haven't given up before what makes you think that I will this time?"

Kim and Shego fought each other, leaping and bounding between Drakken's lab tables, while Drakken feebly tried to ward off Ron. As Ron landed one final blow, the crystal phial fell from Drakken's hand and shattered on the floor.

"Oh, dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

As Ron woke, the first thing he noticed was how blue the sky was. The second thing he noticed was that he was, in fact, looking at sky, and was thus outside. Ron sat up and looked around, to establish his surroundings. He was wearing a floral dress and waders, he was laying in the middle of Fenway Park, and Rufus was curled up asleep under a file folder marked "Financial Records 2004" He nudged his friend "Rufus, wake up."

"Hmm, tired."

"I know you're tired, but we gotta get out of here." As Ron left the field, he could do nothing but wonder what that little glass thing was, and more importantly, where was Kim?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_That same day, but somewhere else._

Kim hurt. Her head hurt, her back hurt, for the most part she hurt all over. She opened her eyes and felt a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over her. In short, Kim was hungover. She tried desperately to remember what had happened. She was fighting Shego, Drakken dropped a glass phial and... Everything went sort of mumbly after that. Kim looked about and realized that she was not in her room, or in any room she was familiar with. It looked like a very nice hotel, but she couldn't fathom why she was in a hotel. As Kim shifted under the covers, she felt something shift back.

Kim froze, as would any young lady who found herself hungover in bed with some stranger. She began to panic, as years of parents and teachers lecturing her began flooding back. She sat up, hoping that it was Ron, or really anyone she trusted on any level. At this point she couldn't afford to be picky. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, turned around and looked into the bloodshot eyes of a naked green woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The threshold of pain for sound in humans is 134 decibels. Rarely can a human scream break this threshold. This, however was one of those few times.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego didn't know why she was naked. She didn't know why Kim was naked in bed with her. She didn't know why Kim was screeching at her. But she had a very well founded theory, and as it was, Shego was right. "Quit, yelling!"

Kim complied, but began to cry instead. 'Oh, wonderful. Now I made her cry.'

Shego grabbed Kim by the shoulders, and looking into her eyes said "Kim, calm down. Focus. Now, let's calmly look at what happened. We got drunk. We did something stupid. That's it. You won't get pregnant. You won't catch anything. Let's just get dressed and go home, okay?"

Sobbing, Kim muttered and "Okay" and sat back down on the bed. Neither one of them moved for a while. Kim broke the silence and said

"I- I guess we-"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

Another brief silence. "You don't like... Remember anything?"

"No, not - no"

"So, wh-what was that thing Drakken dropped?"

"Uh, alcohol. I- he- um, we were going to use it to, like, knock out guards."

"Oh, right."

Both of them jumped when Shego's cell phone rang. "I'll just- I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, okay."

Shego fished the phone out of her catsuit and answered it. "Hello?... Yes, I know him... Emergency contact?... He's where?... ISRAEL?... (sigh) Yes, I'll be right there." Shego hung up and said to Kim "Drakken's in prison in Tel-Aviv. He was arrested for exposing himself at a bus stop." As mortified as Kim was, she snickered at the thought.

Shego said "So, are you... Gonna be alright?"

"Sure, yeah. I was just a little freaked."

" 'Cause I can stay, if you like want to talk, or..."

"No, I um- I'm good."

"Okay, well... See ya pumpkin." And with that, Shego dressed and left.

Kim sat alone, on the bed. Eventually, she would get up and shower, then she would call Wade to get some transport. Or maybe she would call in one of her favors and hitch a ride. But for now, she just sat on the bed thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tel-Aviv, Israel_

"That's him." Shego pointed out a still sleeping Drakken in one of the cells. He had been fortunate, the Israeli police hadn't recognized him, so unused were they to super villians. The guard nudged Dr D, who stumbled to his feet.

"Quit shoving, I'm leaving"

Shego signed the release forms and escorted him out of the prison.

"Ow, my head. Shego, why was I in there?"

Shego couldn't explain the generous mood she was in, but the replied "Uh, you were in a bar fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should have seen the other guys. Big guys. You- you kicked ass Dr D."

Drakken gave her a sad smile "I pulled my pants down again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

Drakken sighed as he kicked a rock on the ground, "Damn, this always happens when I drink too much. Was it at another subway?"

"Bus stop."

As they walked up to Shego's jet, he looked around and asked "Shego, where are we?"

"Ah, we're in Israel. "

"The Holy Land, eh? Well, if I wasn't going to Hell before..." With that, they climbed into the jet and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, tell me. Did you enjoy my story? There will be more, at least one more chapter. Depending on how well it is received, there might be more. So please, read and review.


	2. Dealing With It

The following is a continuation of my previous work. It is also a Kigo fanfic, meaning that there will be physical intimacy between two women. If you do not approve of this, then honestly you are not the type of person who reads fan fiction. Clearly you have accidentally clicked on a link leading to a site with which you have no interest. Don't worry, it happens all the time.

For those of you who do not have any moral/ethical/financial (?) objections to such stories, then by all means continue reading.

I do not own Kim Possible, or any related characters. If I did, Dr Drakken would have a German accent (cliché I know, but really, doesn't the name "Drakken" sound German?)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_9 o'clock on a Saturday_

The regular crowd shuffles in. Ron, Kim and Rufus, still tired and groggy from their mishap the previous day wander into Bueno Nacho. If you recall, Ron found himself stranded in Fenway Park wearing a dress, Rufus found himself asleep under a corporate financial report, and Kim found herself in an altogether compromising position with her arch-rival, Shego.

"My head is killing me." Ron had said this several times, but Kim was far too cotton-mouthed to reply. Besides which, she was still coming to terms with the fact that she, the good girl, the heroine, the Circle Queen, had gotten pissed up and slept with another woman.

What did it mean? Kim could not understand why, even drunk, she would have sex with another woman, let alone Shego. Was she a lesbian? Was Shego? How could Kim possibly face her, both knowing what they had done? 'It's not like I'm some sort of homo-phobe' she thought to herself 'I'm just not... You know'

(Don't you think it's cute the way she can't say "gay" even though she's just thinking?)

Kim sat, staring at her Nacho Typical Shake, yearning for some answers. She looked up and realized that her only solace sat in the form of a skinny putz, currently stuffing himself full of processed cheese. Ron was her closest friend, surely he would understand.

"Ron..."

"Yeah, KP?"  
"Wh-what happened to you after Drakken's glass thing broke?"

Ron proceeded to tell a long (mostly fabricated) story about how he wound up in the home of the Red Sox and the Green Monster. He carefully omitted the dress.

"...and after defeating the Monkey ninjas, I passed out right there on Second base. So, what happened to you?"

Kim swallowed hard, leaned in towards Ron, and whispered something nigh inaudible (quiet) in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pietro's Restaurant, Omaha, Nebraska_

Big Jim didn't know Kim Possible. He had never heard of Ron Stoppable. He had no idea what a naked mole rat was. All he knew was that his breakfast was interrupted by a faint but clear "WHAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at Bueno Nacho_

The EMT had never seen a perfectly healthy 18 year old boy faint for no reason, but here he was, passed out and all. Kim sat next to her unconscious friend, feeling miserable that her actions had upset him so. Rufus, who hadn't heard anything before Ron's scream, tugged at the hem of Kim's shirt, a perplexed look on his face. Kim bent over, and muttered something in the little rodent's ear.

"WHAT?!"

As the miniature sidekick keeled over, Kim, exasperated, said to the EMT, "Can you revive a naked mole rat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drakken's lair, a few hours later_

Drakken was worried. Shego wasn't saying anything, and she was only really quiet when she was either very angry or very sad. Neither of which was good news for Drakken, because he always said something unhelpful or insensitive and she would hit him. She was probably mad at him for getting her drunk. He hoped she was mad at something else, but reality dictated that she was probably mad at him. Feeling that he should bite the bullet and get the punching and owies over with, he said "Shego?"

"What?"

"You aren't saying anything."

"So?"

"Am I in trouble?"

Shego stared at him, for a brilliant scientist with plans for world domination it was surprising how often he acted like a five year old. Sighing, she replied "No, Dr D, you aren't in trouble"

"Well, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I'm just... Upset about something"

Drakken was confused, when Shego was upset things got broken. More often then not it was parts of him that got broken. Whatever was upsetting her was clearly worse than "Oops, sorry I dyed your hair pink." He was still sore from that one. Feeling that the welfare of his employee was more important than his facial bones, he said to her "Do you... Want to talk about... Would you like to... Can I help?"

"No you can't help"

"Well what happened?"

Shego, looking rather disturbed, said to him "Okay, after you dropped the alcohol pellet..."

"Uh, huh"

"...The next morning, I woke up..."

"Uh, huh"

"...And I wasn't alone."

Drakken then discovered the feeling of "_Oh-my-god-I'm-so-screwed-this-is-all-my-fault-she's-going-to-beat-me-to-death_"

"You mean- you and- there was- someone and you- sexing?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

The hollow feeling inside Drakken was soon replaced by a feeling of utter rage. Someone had taken advantage of HIS EMPLOYEE! Shego was like a daughter to him, or at least a really really rebellious daughter who hit him a lot. BUT THAT WAS BESIDE THE POINT! In a voice that Shego had never heard come from the wishy-washy blue boy, Drakken said

"Who was it? Who DARED to lay a hand on you? This is an outrage! HEADS WILL ROLL! WHERE IS MY ANTI-MATTER CANNON?! I WILL TRACK DOWN THIS VERMIN AND GUT HIM LIKE A FISH! WHO IS THIS SNEAKING SON OF A BITCH!?"

Somewhat flustered, Shego replied "Kim"

"HIM WHO, THERE ARE LOT'S OF HIMS!"

"Not _Him_. _Kim_. Possible. I... had sex with... Kimmie"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_White Castle Burgers, Topeka Kansas_

Big Jim was a trucker, he traveled from place to place. He had seen and heard a lot of things, a lot of which he couldn't explain. One of those things was when he heard, in two different cities, at two different times, two very similar "WHAT?!"s

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho, again_

"Y-Y-Y-DD-D-Nasty t-time-Tt-ttT-She-ego?!"

"Uh, yes."

"Ho-how wha-what why?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and we were just laying nake-"

"DON'T-n-no say, please."

(If you haven't figured it out by now, Ron is in a state of shock and Kim is trying to explain herself. )

"Kim- Kim, you... This is... So _so_ weird. I mean, Shego's all...and you're so...and neither of you are...don't you hate her?"

"Well, yeah. And I don't know why we...why it happened. Oh, God, how can even look at her again? It's gonna be so embarrassing. What should I do?"

Ron wanted to help. He tried to help, and he succeeded when he said,

"Kim, you're still you. You were very messed up. I'm sure that even though you were... Nguh with Shego, it doesn't mean anything. You have nothing to worry about. "

Kim smiled. She knew Ron was right. 'Really, I mean _Shego_? I was just really drunk, we were together, and that's it. It meant nothing. '

'Right?'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back to Drakken's Lair_

"So you, and she...like, and, you know?"

"Yes, and I'm... a little conflicted. I've always been, you know, open minded. I'm not some sort of prude. It's just that, Kim, you know?"

"Well, yeah."

"God, I'm so messed up right now. What do you think I should do?"

Drakken wanted to help. He tried to help, and he failed horribly when he said,

"Well, was she any good?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back to Topeka_

Big Jim was driving down the highway. He had Garth Brooks blaring on the radio. As such, he never heard the faint but clear "OW!" ringing through the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. There is still one chapter left, two if I have the time. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Coming Out

Part three has arrived, with more Kigo-y goodness. Standard warnings, i.e. an intimate relationship between two women. If this offends you, then please go away, and don't write me any letters. I don't need the grief.

I don't own Kim Possible, or any related characters. Of course, even if I did none of you would believe me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Coming Out

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_A darkened bedroom_

Shego held Kim close. Both of them panting and sweating, Kim had never felt so alive, she never felt so close to another human. Shego kissed her passionately, and Kim whispered into her ear "Say it" yearning to hear those words that made her heart go wild

"Now Kimmie, don't you want a little more fun first?"

"God, please say it. I need to hear it"

Shego bent near Kim, who shuddered in anticipation to her those three little words,

"I want BJ, HOWIE AND JENNIFER ON ALICE 105.9 FM"

That wasn't it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kim's room after the obligatory dream sequence_

Kim woke with a start, turned off her radio alarm and mentally scolded herself for her third naughty dream about Shego. Ever since her drunken romp with the green goddess she hadn't been able to sleep without getting hot and bothered. Every night she imagined what it would have been like if they had both been conscious. And it was beginning to worry her.

'Why do I keep doing this? What's wrong with me? I'm messed up, I'm weird, I'm bad, I'm naughty, spank me Shego-GOD DAMN IT!'

"Kimmie-cub! Breakfast!"

Not even her mother's silver dollar slices of culinary heaven (pancakes, Rock, pancakes) could brighten Kim's dour disposition. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to notice that Kim was depressed, however even if it did it wouldn't matter as Kim's father was in fact a rocket scientist. This is all completely irrelevant as Dr Possible was not in the room, and it was Kim's mother who noticed her daughter's worried look.

"Honey, are you alright? You barely touched your breakfast."

One of her brothers (not that it matters which one) interrupted with "Kim's got a boy-friend"

"YES! Boyfriend! I have a boyfriend! Like any normal, high school girl would! Who isn't in any way abnormal or indecent! And I certainly don't hate her-HIM! Certainly don't her him! Pass the pyrup slease-syrup please!"

If Kim had hoped to ease her mother's worry with this bewildering statement, she failed miserably. She did manage to confuse her brothers enough to make them be quiet.

"Boys, go get dressed for school. Kimmie, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Mom, have- did you- have you ever gotten really messed up, and woke up with someone else?"

Grabbing her daughter's shoulder, Mrs Dr P bellowed "Did someone hurt you, precious angel?

"NO! God, no. Mom, I just- Okay, remember a couple days ago, when I was on a mission, and I stayed out all night?"

"Yes..."

"Well, when I was fighting Drakken, he dropped an alcohol gas pellet"

"And...?"

"And we kinda got drunk from the fumes and IhadsexwithShego"

Kim braced herself for another Big Jim-worthy scream, but her mother just sat there. And she continued to just sit there, which confused and upset Kim. She wasn't sure if she would have preferred loud yelling, but this was just... Eerie. Bolstering her courage, Kim said to her mother "And now you say..."

"You had- you were with a wo-a woman?"

"Yeah, and I'm just a little confused about it."

"Okay, so- oh, jeez. Uh, so are you... planning to... pursue this... ambition?"

Kim wanted to say no. She wanted to say "No mom, I'm straight and I just got a little drunk. So not the drama" But she couldn't. She could not in good faith say that she never wanted to sleep with Shego again. She honestly did enjoy the concept of being with another woman. Coming to a final conclusion, she responded with a definate "Maybe...?"

"Okay, so... Okay, you, uh, you are um. I'll be right back"

Kim's mom stood up and headed toward the pantry

"Mom, where are you going?"

"Mommy needs a drink sweetheart"

She walked into the pantry for a few moments, then returned.

"Okay, so you, are a leh- a lehes- you're gay."

"Um. Yes."

"You're sure?"

Becoming more confidant by the moment, she said again "Yeah, I am."

"Really, really sure?"

Now fully accepting the fact, Kim exclaimed "Yes, I am! I'm gay!"

Then it hit her, she said it! She said she was gay! It was like a weight was lifted, choirs of angels began singing, the Raiders finally won a game! SHE'S HERE, SHE'S PC-TERM-FOR-QUEER, GET USED TO IT!

"I'm gay! HA HA, I said it! I really said it!" Kim jumped up and hugged her mother, "I'm gay! I'M GAY! HA HAA!" She lept up, and ran into her father coming in for coffee "Daddy, I'm GAY!" Kim kissed her father's cheek, and ran up the stairs to tell the Tweebs.

"Di- did I just miss something important?"

"Sit down, dear. We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drakken's Lair, 47 minutes and 13 seconds later_

Like Kim, Shego had been having dreams about what their night together had been like. Unlike Kim, Shego was not ashamed or confused about her fantasies. In fact, she liked to think about them. She also liked doing...things while thinking about them (think hard, it'll come to you). Shego did not, however, like it when Drakken walked in without knocking and caught her doing those things. And as a result, Drakken got hurt again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Monique's house, roughly the same time Drakken went flying through the wall_

It has come to my attention that I have forgotten to mention Monique in my story thus far. So here is a small interlude regarding Monique's day.

Mon woke up late, as there was a teacher's conference and thus no high school (yay!). She rolled out of bed, brushed her teeth, showered, dressed, and did her usual morning things. She went downstairs, and found no breakfast. She then realized that even though she had a day off, her mother was not so lucky and hence the lack of prepared foodstuffs.

Monique poured a bowl of cereal, and turned on the news. Little did she know two portions of the news affected her personally. They went as follows.

"The World Wrestling Entertainment suffered a break-in last night at their world headquarters. A WWE spokesperson commented today that security cameras caught a woman in a flowered dress holding what appears to be a rat break into Titan Tower, drink some of Chairman Vince McMahon's scotch, and steal a file folder containing financial records from 2004. Nothing else was damaged or taken. Police have no suspects"

(read back to the first chapter. It will make more sense, I promise)

The second news story was this:

"More trouble in the middle east, but with a comical twist. Reuters reports that a drunken man wearing blue body paint harassed a group of religious pilgrims at a bus stop in Tel-Aviv. Israeli Police arrested the man, after he pulled down his pants and tried to pick a fight with a bus stop sign. Police claim that they were drawn to the scene after they heard the tour group, mostly elderly nuns, begin laughing hysterically. The unknown suspect escaped from jail, after jumping bail."

Monique turned off the TV, and went to work with the intent of seeing Kim later in the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho, I can't remember what time_

Ron was sitting in his usual booth as Kim walked in. No, "walked" is the wrong word. Kim practically danced in. Obviously, her mood had greatly improved since earlier in the week. She sat down smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

(Of course, if a cat ate a canary it probably wouldn't be smiling. It would probably be thinking, "All that work for that?" Canaries are really thin, not very meaty. Besides which, they're pretty mean, and they have sharp cla- why am I writing this?)

"Well, you're in a good mood. Did _someone's_ good advice help his friend through a tough time?"  
"Yes it did."  
"And has that friend gotten over her worries?"  
"Yes she has."  
"And now you don't have to think about your nastiness with Shego again, right?"  
"No"  
"Yeah, I though- wait what? 'No'? Why 'No'? Why is there 'No'? There should be no 'No'. "  
"Ron, I have to tell you something."  
"'Something'? What 'Something'? I'm scared!"  
"Ron, I'm gay."

"..."  
"Ron?"  
"..."  
"Ron, don't you dare faint again!"  
"You're ga-hi-ga-ha-ga-ga-GAY?!"  
Sitting up proudly, Kim said "Yes, I'm gay."

Ron was confused. Kim was gay. But Kim couldn't be gay, she's KIM! But she said she was gay, and she was gay for Shego. _Holy crap! She's gay for Shego!_ What do you say to that?

'Do I congratulate her? Maybe I should say "Good for You!" Oh, that sounds so cheesy. "Can I help?" NO! Don't say that! Really don't say that! Oh, God, I'm in over my head. What do I do? I'm so screwed!'

Without thinking, without any form of premeditation or planning, Ron blurted out "I'm proud of you!"

"What?"

'What did I just say? "I'm proud of you"? Wait, that's pretty good. Okay, go with it."

"I said that I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to say that, and stuff."

"Ron, thank you. You have no idea what it means to hear that."

'I'm not blowing it! I'm not blowing it!'

"And let me just say that if you need any help (NO DON'T SAY THAT!) _emotional_ help (Good Save) I'll be there for you."

Kim leaned over, and hugged her friend, knowing she was going to be alright. Whatever happened, she still had her friends and family. She was going to get by, with a little help from her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drakken's lair, about the same time_

"Shego, I said I was sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But the book says I should 'apologize for violating your personal space',"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"But it isn't healthy to let these things fester"

SMACK!

"OW! I wish you'd stop doing that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And so endeth my third chapter. This is taking a lot more writing than I thought. I might have to go as far as five chapters total. Which is good news for you. As usual, please read and review.


	4. Let's Play

First off, I'd like to thank everyone so much for commenting. It's great to finally get some feedback.

And, once again, this is a Kigo fanfic, and please be warned that this chapter contains a more (ahem) detailed encounter between two women. If this offends you then don't read it. It is just that easy. If you are not offended, then read to your leisure.

I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. Please don't tell on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Let's Play

_Beware the pretty faces that you find,  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind.  
Be careful what you say, or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_  
-_Secret Agent Man_, Steve Barri

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kowalski's Warehouse, Midnight_

Wladek Kowalski was the richest man in Middleton, deriving his vast wealth from one of the largest diamond mines in the US. This particular warehouse held the majority of his precious uncut diamonds, and, as it was, Dr Drakken wanted them. That it why he and Shego were on the roof, preparing to break in through the skylight. Kowalski, brilliant financier though he was, distrusted security guards. That is why there were no guards, or any security, and so Shego and Drakken had no trouble getting into the warehouse.

"Shego, help me move this crate. I can't believe he would just leave millions of dollars in diamonds just sitting here!"

"Yeah, why didn't we come here before?"

"Well, I didn't know about his lack of security before." 

"How did you find out about this?"

"It was on _Cribs_ last week."

"Hold it!"

This last interjection was from Middleton's resident heroine, Kim Possible. Of course we knew she would be there (she saw _Cribs_, too) She knew someone would break in, so she asked Mr Kowalski to stake-out his warehouse. She didn't know, however, that Shego would be there, so the ensuing fight was somewhat... awkward. Ron jumped Drakken, and Kim...well, let's watch.

"Uh, hey"

"Hi, princess"

"So...uh how've you been?"

"Shego!"

"I'm good. Um, so...haven't seen you since-"

"YEAH! Yeah, um...I've been...you know school"

"Oh, yeah. It's uh... It can keep you busy"

"Little help KP!"

"So, you're here for the diamonds?"

"What? Oh, right! Yeah, Dr D saw it on TV and, you know"

"Yeah, I figured someone might be here."

"SHEGO! GET OVER HERE!"

"Well, it's great seeing you again Kimmie."

"Yeah, you too."

"So I heard you're... out."

"Out of what?"

CRUNCH! SLAM! K-PANG! "AHH!!"

"The closet."

"Oh, right. How did you...?"

"You'd be surprised what villains keep track of. Did you know that the Green Arrow's going bald?"

BOOM! "Damn it Shego! Help me!"

"NO! Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, you wanna catch dinner sometime?"

"OW! KIM!"

"What? Yeah! Sounds great! Um, is Saturday good?"

KABOOM!

"Yeah, I can pick you up at... Six?"

"Six is good."

"Okay, see you then."

Shego walked over to the still, slightly smoldering form of her employer "Come on, we're leaving" After eliciting no response, Shego sighed, and drug him outside to her jet. Kim managed to wake Ron, and he limped with her back to the awaiting bus driver (who Kim had saved after a bridge collapsed)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho, the next day (Friday)_

"You're going on a WHAT with WHO?"

"Shego asked me out, and I said yes."

"WHY? Why would you say yes?"

"I thought you were fine with me dating girls"

"Shego isn't a girl! She's an evil, plasma-throwing She-Beast!"

"True, but she has her good points."

"Like WHAT?!"

"Well, she's very...sh-she has a nice- she's great with kids"

"And do you have children?"

"Well, no. But it's very comforting"

"Comforting? This woman has tried to kill you dozens of times. She can set you on fire with her bare hands! She threw you from a flying jet!"

"Just that one time."

"How many times does she need?!"

"I think that deep down she's a very caring, nurturing person."

"Kim, there isn't that much deep."

"Well I'm going out with her, and I hope you can accept that."

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a while and...

"So did you tell your parents yet?"

"Oh, Hell no."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drakken's lair, still Friday_

"But she's put you in jail a dozen times!"

"So?"

" 'So?' So, so so I won't let you go! That's what's so!"

"You want another smack?"

"No ma'am"

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Alright, but you'll miss Karaoke Night! I hope you're satisfied!"

"I never sing!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WE ENJOY YOUR COMPANY!"

And with that, Drakken ran out of the room, crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kim's room, Saturday morning_

Kim didn't know what to wear. And no, I'm not just saying that to be sexist, she really didn't know what to wear. It was her first date with a woman, and Shego hadn't told her where they were going. She had gotten an e-mail telling her to "dress formal", but it gave no indication as to how formal, or under what circumstances they were to dine. So please trust me when I tell you that Kim didn't know what to wear. So she called her resident fashionista, Monique. She recommended a simple cocktail dress. It was elegant, stylish, and easy to get out of ("Monique!") Kim had a deep red one, so she went with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Possible Residence, 5:45 Pm Saturday_

Shego pulled up to Kim's house, a little early, but not so early so as to be rude. She knocked on the door, and Mr Dr Possible answered.

"Um, hello?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Kim."

"Oh, you're her-uh-her-uh-her, won't you come in?"

"Thanks."

Shego went inside, and sat down on the sofa. I'm sorry if this is getting rather "Dick and Jane" but it'll pick up, I promise.

"Kim, your gir-your girl- your g- you have company!"

Kim came down the stairs, and was blown away by Shego's choice in attire. The super villain had chosen to wear a sleek, form fitting black dress, slit up to the thigh, and a deep décolletage (cleavage). Any doubts concerning Kim's sexuality quickly evaporated as she stared at this stunning display of human physique. Kim had never noticed how gorgeous Shego was. Shego, likewise, had never noticed Kim's physical attributes, till she saw her in that short red dress. While not as..."prominent" as Shego, Kim was never the less ravishing in a sweet, innocent way.

"Kim, you look...great!"

"Uh. Thank you. You look... amazing"

"We...we should probably be going. "

"Oh, yeah. Bye, daddy"

"BYE, bye!" (he choked, it's hard to convey in writing)

As Kim stepped outside, she was stunned by the picture of automotive brilliance that sat before her. It was what can only be described at the coolest car ever put on pavement. Shego noticed her girlfriend's glassy eyed stare, "1976 Porsche 930. Got it for Seventy-five grand."

"Awesome! So, where are we going?"

"I know this great little Italian restaurant, 'Stromboli's'. The food's to die for. "

"Really, I've never heard of it. Is that in Lowerton?"

"Try Manhattan."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the Possible Home_

"Mom, who was that lady Kim went out with?"

"Yeah, and why is dad looking at Kim's picture album and being all quiet?"

"(Sigh) Boys, sit down. There's something I need to tell you about Kimmie."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Offices of Dr Steven Schwipp, occupational therapist, Altoona Iowa_

"So, Jim, you say you needed to see me?"

"Dr Schwipp, I'm having a bad time. Everywhere I go I keep hearing these screams."

"My, this sounds serious. What do the screams sound like?"

"Well, mostly it sounds like people saying 'What', but they sound so horrible."

"SHE'S A WHAT?!"

"THERE! There it is again! Did you hear it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Stromboli's Restaurant, 7:45 PM. _

Kim had never been on a chartered jet before, and she was surprised how little they had to deal with security and lines and such. And dinner was fabulous, Kim ordered the Pasta Primavera, while Shego had the Veal Parmigiana. Kim was a little worried that Shego was spending rather a lot of money on her, and she remarked as such.

"Kimmie, I don't have to worry about money. Unlike Drakken, I invest my money properly. I don't squander it on death rays and robot monsters."

"So, you're rich?"

"Kim, you've heard of the saying 'from the right side of the tracks'?"

"Yes."

"I own the tracks. Specifically, I own eighteen percent of all railroad stock in the US and Canada. I own this restaurant, I own the jet we flew on, and I own one of the highest rated hotels in the country, right here in New York."

"Really?'

"Oh, yes. Maybe we could stop by and I could...show you around."

"Oh, OH! Uh, that sounds...great. Um, are we talking about..."

"Ah, ah. Now, Kimmie, I don't make love on an empty stomach."

"And here are your meals, please enjoy."

Kim stared at her plate, then stared at Shego, who, seductively, took a bite of her veal

"Tasty!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hotel Alioto, 9:00 Pm_

"And this is the Executive suit, reserved especially for foreign dignitaries, celebrities and your's truly"

Kim stood in awe, at the sheer beauty before her (and the room wasn't bad either)

"Wow, this is...wow!"

"Yeah. So,"

"So"

At that moment, both ladies realized that they had no idea what to do next. Kim had never (consciously) made love to a woman, and Shego hadn't done it nearly enough times to be good at it. What? Oh, come on. You know she's done it before.

"So, um, this is your hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So do you...uh, want to...see...um, the b-bed room?"

"..."

"..."

"Uh, yeah"

"You're sure?"

"Oh...yeah"

" 'Cause we don't have to..."

"Oh, no we can totally...you know."

"Okay, right... So it's uh this way."

And with that, Shego led the way into the well furnished bedroom

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Possible Residence, At that exact moment_

_Ding Dong_

Dr James Possible opened the door to see the worried face of Dr Drew Lipsky, alias Dr Drakken.

"Drew! Hi, uh come in."

"Thanks. Uh, why are your twins sitting on the front step?"

"Er, they're not feeling well. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, I think you know why I'm here."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we not talk about it?"

"Fine, I'll just wait for Shego to come back"

Both men sat silently for a few moments, before Drakken said

"I miss my dead gay daughter!"

"Drew, she's not your daughter and she's not dead."

"WELL SHE MISSED KARAOKE! IT'S PRACTICALLY THE SAME THING!"

And for the rest of the evening Dr Possible sat consoling the blubbering mess that was Drew Lipsky.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hotel Alioto, just then_

We haven't missed anything, as neither Kim nor Shego had moved since they went into the bedroom. Shego as the first to speak, as she said "Well, here we are."

"Yep, we're here alright."

"You know, if you don't want to..."

"No, no I want to. I'm just...do you know how we...start?"

"We could...sit"

And so both sat down on the bed, neither one knowing what to say or do. Shego said to Kim "You know, you look...excellent."

"Really?"

"Oh, Hell yeah. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks. So are you."

"Thanks."

More awkward silence

"Uh, Shego?"

"Yes?"

"You can...kiss me...if you want."

"Oh, okay."

And Shego leaned close, Kim closed her eyes, and with a deep breath each, they kissed.

Kind of.

See, they were both nervous. And neither one was very experienced, so it was less of a romantic kiss and more like "Two women pressing their faces together".

"Shgo?"

"Hrm?'

"Is ths trngn yu on?"

"Nt rlly"

And they broke the "kiss", both avoiding eye contact. Nobody said anything for a while.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe if we..."

"What?"

"Took our clothes off?"

"..."

"..."

"Uh, oh, oh, kay."

And so they both stood, and careful not to look at each other, (aren't they cute?) removed their dresses.

Deep breath, and turn around. And both were breathless. Each one stared, drinking in each other's beauty.

"Kim, God. You're...oh Kim."

"Huh, uh, yeah. You too."

Not knowing exactly what to say, Shego stated "Maybe we should sit down again."

"Oh, okay."

And they both sat down, and were quiet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Possible house, front step_

The Tweebs did not feel well. They had just learned that their sister was a lesbian. And since they were too young to drink, they had a harder time dealing with it.

"Jim"

"What?"

"That was weird"

"Yeah"

Quiet

"Who was that blue guy crying next to dad?"

"I don't know"

More quiet

"Do we, do we ask her about it?"

"Do _you_ want to ask her?"

"NO!"

"Then we don't ask her"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back to Hotel Alioto_

Still no talking, still nothing else.

"Shego?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You could, you know...grope me"

"What?"

"You know, like...you know."

"Oh, okay."

And so, at arm's length, Shego reached out and grabbed Kim's breasts.

And did nothing.

And they said nothing, and they still avoided eye contact.

Trying to make an effort, Kim said "This is nice."

"Yeah, yeah. These are..." (gentle squeeze) "...real nice."

"Uh, thanks?"

Another round of not talking.

"Shego?'

"Yeah?"

"This isn't working, is it?"

Letting go of Kim, Shego replied "No. Damn it, I really wanted this to work"

"Yeah, me too"

Shego grinned and said "Maybe we should get drunk again"

"Good idea, but I'm still seventeen and I can't drink."

"Yeah, I was just jok- say that again"

"What?"

"Say what you said again"

"I said I'm seventeen and I can't- oh. Oops."

Shego stared at Kim in shock and yelled "OH, SHIT I'M A PEDOPHILE!"

"You're not a pedophile!"

"YES I AM!"

"Please don't cry."

"WELL THIS IS A VERY STRESSFUL SITUATION! I mean I come here, I-I make sure everything is just right, and no matter what I do I can't get in the mood! And now to top it of I find out I've been fondling an little girl! Oh, God I'm so going to Hell!"

"You're not going to Hell!"

Both of them sat quietly on the bed for a while, Shego sobbing every once and a while.

"Shego?"

_Sniff_ "What?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty nine."

"You are not!"

"Yes I am"

"You don't look it!"

_Sniff_ "Really?"

"Yeah, I would have guessed twenty, twenty three tops."

"Thanks."

Shego wrapped her arm around Kim and kissed her forehead. Then Kim looked up and kissed Shego's cheek. Then they looked in each others eyes, and kissed passionately, and held each other close.

"Shgo?"

"Mmh?"

"I thnk it's wrking"

"Mmm-hm"

Kim lay down, and Shego straddled her waist,

"Play time, pumpkin"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Possible Residence_

"Mom, do we have to do this?"

"Jim, you help people who are in need."

"But, mom what if someone sees us?"

"Nobody will see us Tim, now be quiet it's Drew's turn"

And as the neighborhood began to go to sleep, they heard, whispering through the trees;

"_DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME, BABY?_

_SAID YOU'D BE COMIN' BACK THIS WAY AGAIN, BABY!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There you are, the award winner for most drawn out lesbian love scene in literary history. One chapter to go, don't worry it's almost over. Pleae read and review.


	5. Lovey Dovey

Here it is! The final chapter of _Morning, Pumpkin_! The one you've all been waiting for.

Can a hero and a villain maintain a healthy relationship? Will Kim's family accept her newfound identity? Will Big Jim ever get a moment of peace? Let's find out!

I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. I also don't own Family Guy (that's important, remember that)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Lovey Dovey

_I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday, I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love_

_- Friday, I'm in Love_, The Cure

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hotel Alioto, 6:30 Am Sunday_

Shego woke up, and for the first time in many years, she was truly happy. Looking down, she saw the most beautiful girl in the world, sleeping soundly in her arms. There is no greater feeling then waking up next to the person you love.

'Wait, what? Did I just think "love"? My God, do I love her? I mean, I know I like her. She's wonderful, she's beautiful, she's...she's the only person to care about me so much. Oh my God, I've fallen in love with this girl!'

'What do I do, now? She's not going to want to...date a villain, not the Princess. Damn it, what am I going to do? I can't just drop everything, I can't change.'

Then a little voice in the back of her head asked 'Would you change for her?'

'... Yes. I can do it for her. I get enough money from my stocks and businesses. Hell, I only steal things to get the money to buy more companies. All I need to do is invest a little better, sell a few things I don't need, Hell, with a little luck I'll never have to work another day in my life!'

'But I'm still a wanted criminal. Even if I make a fortune I'll never be able to show my face in public or else I'll be arrested.'

The little voice responded, 'True, if only you knew someone inside Global Justice who could call in a favor and have your record sealed.'

'Yeah if onl- Kim! She's bound to have a few favors saved up.'

'That's right Shego, but are you sure you're going to be able to follow through with it? Can you really make a heart felt change?'

Shego looked at Kim, still asleep in her arms, 'Anything's possible.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Possible Residence, 9:00 Am Sunday_

Shego drove up, sorry to let Kim leave. She offered Kim a week long trip around the world, just for fun, but Kim nixed the idea in favor of _not_ being thrown out of school. Shego walked her to the door, "Well, princess I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah, I had a great time."

Grinning Shego said "You know, you were pretty amazing last night"

"Thanks, you were...wow uh, great" Shego almost laughed as she saw Kim blush.

'Twice we sleep together and she's still so shy, I'll have to change that.' Shego began a mental list of all the fun things she could do with Kimmie the next time they went out.

"Well, I'll see you around. Maybe we could get together again later this week."

"That'd be great. I'll see you around"

Kim began to unlock her door, when Shego made her leap of faith "Kim."

Kim had never heard Shego use her real name before, she stopped and turned around

"I just wanted to say... Um, I- I love you."

Kim just stared at her lover, not believing the words she had just heard. Shego on the other hand, was loosing it.

'Oh, my God. I blew it. I said it too soon! Why did I even open my mouth?! Shit, I screwed it up! She's gonna think I'm some sort of-'

"I love you, too."

"What?"

"I-I love you"

She held Kim close and kissed her, she knew she'd be alright. Kimmie loved her, that's all she needed. As Shego walked back to her car, she heard Kim calling her name. "What is it, Pumpkin?"

"Your boss is asleep on my couch."

"What?! God damn it!"

Shego got out of her car and walked into Kim's living room. There was Dr Drakken, still clutching a microphone, sleeping on Kim's sofa.

"Aw, he's looks like a baby."

"Yeah, a big, dumb, blue, baby." She smacked his forehead "Wake up, Dr D. Time to go home."

"Who's- SHEGO! Just WHERE have you been?! I stayed here all night waiting for you! Do you know how worried I've been?! How could you put me through this?!"

A brief pause

"Get in the car"

"Yes ma'am"

As Shego left, she stopped to give Kim a quick kiss before walking out the door. In the car, Shego asked "Why do you have a microphone?"

"The Possibles joined my for karaoke. _THEY_ care about my feelings. _THEY_ like the way I sing."

"Oh, Hell not this again."

For the rest of the trip, Shego endured Drakken's lecture on respecting other peoples feelings, and a painful rendition of _The Way We Were_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho, Noon Sunday_

Ron wasn't saying anything. He wasn't the type of person to give the "Silent Treatment", so Kim knew that he just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"What, oh, yeah. I'm cool, I just uh... That is to say... I just didn't hear from you after your date last night."

"Ron, I just told you all about it."

"Yeah, but that was this morning"

"Uh, huh...?"

"And I couldn't reach you last night."

"Oh."

"Which tells me that your date...didn't end last night. That it carried over into this morning."

"..."

"Kim? How _did_ your date with Shego end?"

"I...didn't go home last night."

"Oh..."

"Ron if you-"

"No it's fine-"

"If this is a problem-"

"It's not a problem... I just, you know, worry about you."

"She loves me."

Pause

"What?"

"Shego said she loves me, and I thi- and I love her."

"You mean 'love' Love, or "_Love_" Love?"

"The big one."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

And both of them were quiet for a while. This was a lot of news for Ron to process and Kim had just admitted she loved Shego to another person for the first time.

"So what about her...thievery-ish-ness?"

"Relax, Dubya, we talked about that. I have a few favors at GJ, and I think I can work out a deal for her that doesn't involve jail time."

"Oh, that's good...wait, why'd you call me 'Dubya'?"

"'Thievery-ish-ness'?"

"It's a word!"

"It is not!"

"It's a perfectly good word!"

"You made it up!"

And their conversation drifted into topics with which we have no interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drakken's lair, not long after_

"But why are you leaving?"

"I've told you five times!"

"But _WHY_ are you leaving?"

Shego stopped packing for a moment "I love Kimmie. I want to be with her. I can't be with her if I'm with you. Therefore, I'm leaving you." And she continued packing

"But do you _HAVE_ to leave?"

"Get out"

"No, this isn't your room any more so I don't have-"

SMACK!

"OW! STOP DOING THAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drakken's lair, two suitcases later_

Shego was on her way out the door, heading towards an apartment in midtown Middleton, when Drakken confronted her. "Shego, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice." He drew a Co2 powered gun on her "This contains a dart filled with micro droids. When it hits you, you will be under my total control. I will give you one last chance to turn around and go back to work."

Shego put her bags down, grabbed the gun, snapped it in half, threw both pieces at Drakken's head, picked up her bags and left.

"That's destruction of property! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho, The Next Day_

"So wait. It was his _sled_?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Why did he get so worked up over a sled?"

"It symbolized his childhood and lost innocence"

Kim and Ron sat in their usual booth, discussing _Citizen Kane_, which they saw after it won the AFI "Best Movie Ever" award _again_. Seriously though, it is a good movie, you should rent it.

"What I don't understand, is if he died alone, then how did anyone know what his last words were"

"Well... Uh... The um... That's not the point Ron"

"Well, it just... Uh, KP, you have company."

Kim turned around to see Shego standing behind her, a sour look on her face.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"You're talking about _Kane_ again?"

"It's a good movie!"

"It's boring!"

"YES! Thank you!"

"You two are missing out."

_Ding, Fries Ready_

Kim stood up, "I'll get that, you two talk about how _boring_ I am"

As Kim walked past Shego, she whispered "Be nice."

"I'm always nice!"

Shego sat in the booth, across from Ron. And it got awkward.

"So."

"Yep"

"Uh, huh."

And it got quiet again. Then Ron said

"If you hurt her I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

Shego began to throw back a cutting diatribe (zinger), but she stopped. She had to admit, it took balls to say that. Besides, she promised Kim that she'd play nice.

"Okay, deal"

"Deal"

And they shook hands, as Kim walked back with fries.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"I was telling Ron about the movie you and I saw yesterday"

"Oh, Ick"

Ron asked "What was it?"

"_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_"

"DUDE, that movie rocks!"

"I know!"

"It doesn't rock, it was weird"

"_You_ just don't want to admit it turned you on."

"Shego!"

"Whoa! Awk-Weird!"

And with that, the truce began.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School, Tuesday_

Shego drove up to Kim's school, planning to take her to dinner after cheerleading practice. She also wanted to show Kim her new apartment, as well as a few "other" things she bought (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). She wore a black leather jacket, jeans, t-shirt. She wasn't a villain anymore (pending a formal GJ hearing) so the catsuit was out for the most part.

"Kimmie!"  
She waved her girlfriend over, and drew her into a deep kiss. A kiss that was interrupted by everyone's favorite "Mary-Jane",

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"Oh, shit."

Shego knew that this girl had to be trouble if she made Kim swear. That's right. It was Kim.

"Bonnie, just..."

"I can't believe it. So the rumors are true, not only are you all lezzed out, but you're banging some old lady."

Old lady?

"This is none of your business Bonnie! Who I date is my choice!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, can't she go to jail for that?! That is totally disgusting!"

Old lady!

"Oh, shut up! For your information, Shego loves me, and I love her!"

"That's what they all say! Way to put us all at risk, Kim!"

_OLD LADY!!_

"I can not BELIEVE you just said that! Shego is not some sort of-"

"Kim, let me handle this."

"Shego, you-"

"No, no. I've got it."

Turning to Bonnie, she said "So, Bonnie is it? Bonnie, I think I have a theory about why you're such a bitch"

"What?!"

"See, you're popular because you developed early and started giving hand jobs when you were 12. But now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore. So you pick on Kim to avoid the inevitable realization that once your body's used up by age 19 you're gonna be a worn-out, chalky-skinned, burlap sack that even your step dad won't want. How's that, am I in the ballpark?"

"I-I-YOU BITCH!"

And with that, Bonnie ran off crying Shego grinned, then realized she was in trouble. She turned towards Kim, who had a look of shock and disbelief on her face. Thinking quick, Shego said "Okay, Kim listen-"

"I have never been so turned on in my life."

"I know I-what?"

"Let's get out of here."

Grinning Shego said, "You got it, Princess."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lux Nightclub, three month's later_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, welcome to the grand opening of Lux! And here's your hostess, SHEGO!" The DJ's announcement was soon drowned out by the crowd's cheers, as Shego opened the doors to the newest club to hit Middleton. Kim stood by as her side, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm proud of you, Shego."

"It's all for you, babes."

Lux was the result of a ruling by Global Justice, that if Shego turned in her criminal colleagues she would not have to serve any jail time. Furthermore, Shego promised GJ that she would never venture into criminal enterprises again. To ensure this, she was released into the custody of GJ's number one agent. Kim accepted, and moved into Shego's apartment for (ahem) "monitoring" purposes.

A tall, burly gentleman delivering the latest shipment of Crystal walked up to Shego. "Ma'am, I need you to sign for this."

"Okay, here you go. What's your name, pal?"

"My friends call me Big Jim"

"Well, here's a tip Big Jim. Sit down and have a drink."

She slipped the trucker a C-note as Ron walked up to Kim

"Ron, I'm glad you could make it."

Ron couldn't hear her over the music "WHAT?!"

Big Jim almost dropped his drink. "No. It can't be. It's all in your head, just keep saying that. It's all in your head!"

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?"

"Ma'am thank you very much for the hospitality but I must leave now. Suddenly I'm not at all well."

Big Jim stumbled out of the nightclub, leaving a very confused Shego to tend to her guests.

"This next one's for all you lovers out there."

The DJ began singing the classic love song (if you could call it singing)

_EARTH ANGEL, EARTH ANGEL, PLEASE BE MINE!_

_MY DARLING DEAR, I'LL LOVE YOU FOR ALL TIME!_

Ron covered his ears, and yelled to Shego "Jeez, where'd you find this guy, a karaoke bar?"

"Something like that."

Shego raised her glass to the blue boob singing in the DJ's booth, and drew Kim aside to dance.

"Well, your opening night was a smash."

"Yeah, and I hope I have just as much success with my next venture"

"What's that?"

Shego whispered into Kim's ear

"SHEGO!"

"What? You like it!"

"Well, don't say it in public! It's embarrassing."

Shego chuckled, she always enjoyed making Kim blush.

"I love you, Shego"

"I love you too, Pumpkin."

And they kissed, as the music reached it's end.

_I'M JUST A FOOL! _

_A FOOL IN LOVE!_

_WITH YO-O-OU!_

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OH, HOW BEAUTIFUL! I never knew I could write anything so schmultzy. Well, thus ends _Morning, Pumpkin_. Never before have I put so much energy into writing. Thanks to everyone who commented and fav'ed.


End file.
